Demon
by Daydream1
Summary: A darker look a a Mary-sue. A cleverly disguised demoness that's made up of lies and deceit, she weaves her lies of false love. Songfic on Everybody's Fool.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, Disney does. I do own the girls the story talks about.

A/N: This is a song that I thought described Mary Sues pretty well so I just decided to do a sorta song fic to Evanescence's Everybody's Fool. Hope y'all like it.

I stared at her from across the room, my eyes burning with hatred. She was the hideous likeness of Aphrodite come to life. My entire being felt nothing but spite for her. Somehow she had wrapped my friends around her fingers, playing with them like a child with its toys. They had all fallen to her powers, unable to resist the pull she had on them. At first they had fought it, but she slowly stole their strength to enhance her power over them. I could no longer take this like a child, hiding from the pain, ignoring the chaos around me. Her betrayal and deception were too much too be ignored. Her eyes zeroed in on me and I knew that our feelings for each other were mutual.

_I remember when Jack first brought her to the Lodging House. I had gone home with Itey, who liked me for who I was at one time. Everyone had thought it was strange that Jack would bring home some random girl off the street but Jack had this look in eyes. It was like the fire had gone from them and a dark devotion had replaced it. I didn't think much of it then but then again nobody could have known what she was like from the start. She was stunningly beautiful with the features of a fairy-tale princess. Raven-black hair cascading to her waist in torrents, poisoned wine-colored lips, the figure of a goddess; there was nothing awkward or plain about her. I had gone home that night wondering if we could be friends, blind to the malice that was hidden in the depths of her lifeless eyes. Over the course of the next few weeks we grew closer until she had me entirely under her spell. I was her slave, cursed to spend my hours in her service though at that time I didn't think it was so. I loved her like a sister. To her I was a pet. I watched with sightless eyes as one by one my friends succumbed to her dark influence. Fighting broke out among them. Each one claimed her as his own; friend against friend, brother against brother. I still didn't understand. She had not yet struck her crippling blow.  
_  
Now I curse my naivety. I could have saved them, saved him. Saved myself. Across the room she was smiling, her fangs glistening in the dim lights of the Lodging House. I could feel the stares of everyone upon me as I started towards her. It had been a long time since I last set foot in the building.

_It was a crisp fall evening when I came to the Lodging House to find Itey. I smiled as I walked up the steps to the door. I hadn't seen him in days and was starting to miss him. I missed the way I fit comfortably in his arms, the smile on his face when he saw me coming, the carefree laughter we shared.  
_  
My hands curled into fists. God, how I miss him. I broke my stare with her to glance at him. He was standing at her side, his olive hand in her scaled one. He was looking at me with intense anger that must have been feeding from the demoness herself. I felt like dying right then but held myself together. Anger could fuel more than one. I turned back to her, my enemy, my object of utmost loathing. A sneer played on my lips as her confident smile slowly fell into a frown.

_I heard them the second I opened the door. His perfect laugh blended with her melodic giggles as they unlocked from a passionate kiss. The pain I felt then has not been surpassed and I feel that it never will. I screamed as my sight was returned to me three-fold. I could now see her for what she really was. Scaled skin was drawn tight over bones that stuck out at odd angles. Her eyes were black holes to match her soul, a pitiless place of shadows. Rotted wings unfolded from her back, raised in the triumph she had just gained at stealing my love from me. Two wicked horns curved up out of her sunken forehead. Fangs dipped in blood hung over her bottom lip. I recoiled, terrified of the demon in front of me. She laughed again. This time the sound of it was like a thousand souls screaming for mercy. She knew that I could see her for what she was. Still laughing, she pulled Itey into her again, her smiling lips latching on to his willing ones. He hadn't even noticed me. Horrified, I tore from the Lodging House.  
_  
I haven't been back until tonight. I have watched them from afar, Itey and that Venus from the depths of Hell. Every time I see them together my heart tears apart. I will never heal as long she lives and he is beneath her darkened wings. As I reached her just as she leaned over and caressed Itey's cheek. My blood boiled with barely contained rage. She was a lie. Everything about her was a lie from the way she seemed to know how each boy wanted her to her to her stunning beauty. Her very being was a façade, built for destruction. I looked at her, the lie that ruled my friends. Ruled us all.

"I want you to leave," I hissed through my clenched teeth. She smirked at my request.

"This isn't your house so you have no business ordering me around," she replied in what I heard as a grating metal on stone sound but the boys obviously heard differently. They were glaring at me. People who had been my friends since we were little children running around the streets would rather followed her to their deaths than forsake her. I let my anger take control then, ready to face anything.

"You're a monster that's not even fit enough to walk the face of this planet!" I snapped, a grimace distorting my face. She scowled at me as I began to appeal to my friends. "She's a demon! A lie. She's got you all under her spell; you have to break free! See her for what she really is." I looked into Itey's eyes. "Please, I would never lie to you, Michael." For a second of hope, Itey seemed to hear my pleas but she distracted him with a gentle touch on the arm.

"A monster am I?" she asked, her void-like eyes glaring at me. I nodded slowly.

"A lie is what you are," I said, spitting the words out like trash. She scowled, a horrible look on her scaled face.

"Itey, darling, would you please show our guest the door?" she ordered more than asked. Itey bobbed his with a grim expression on his face and than walked over to me. I looked up into his dark eyes. Those eyes had so often betrayed his true feelings that I wondered if there was just a chance... Staring hard at him, I saw that there was still a ghost of love in him, hidden behind the wall she had trapped him in. My eyes widened and suddenly I lost all control. He was trapped and I was the key to free him. I grabbed him by his vest and kissed him hard on the lips. When I let him go, I stepped back and looked to the side. I couldn't watch to see if he was different or not. The stakes were just too high. I was startled when he yelled out, "Jesus, what's that!"

I whipped my gaze towards him. Itey was staring as the demoness, his eyes wide with horror. He looked at me and then back to her again. She snarled, empty eyes glaring with hatred. Itey stepped backward, wary as ever. My hand quickly found his and gripped as hard as it could. He returned my tightening with his own quick squeeze. The demoness hissed, her wings snapping out in her fury. Around us the newsies seemed to be awakening from a daze, their clouded eyes clearing. She was losing her concentration.

"No!" she shrieked. Roaring with wrath, she charged at me and Itey with her mouth opened to show her rows of fangs. Yells of horror went up as the spell lifted from everyone's eyes. Suddenly she fell to the ground in front of me and Itey. The strength she had been stealing from the boys was abruptly taken back. It left her as a wrinkled shell that lay prostrate on the ground, unable to even move. She stared up at us with her dead black eyes. We watched in amazement as she disintegrated into a fine dust pile and then sunk into the floorboards as if she was never there. I looked up at Itey who was looking at the floor with a mixture of disgust and fear. He looked at me nervously.

"I'm sorry..." He began but I shook my head to silence him.

"Later," I whispered, leaning into him. He hugged me fiercely and I knew that she was gone.

A few weeks later I was at Tibby's with Itey, a nice treat for a couple of poor teenagers. We were having a good time when Spot Conlon walked in. The first thing that popped into my head was that it was a little strange that Spot was in Manhattan but the thing that happened next halted all my thoughts. A gorgeous girl with long auburn hair and eyes as green as spring walked in right behind him. There was this strange look in Spot's eyes, like a dark devotion...

A/N: I don't own Evanescence's song Everybody's Fool. I hope y'all liked this Mary Sue. I just thought this was a cool way of describing her, evil thing that she is. Please review, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
